


horns

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Gen, Ghostbur and Gschlatt, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: Humans are also hypocritical. They say other humans are their friends, they promise to protect them, then they turn around and slaughter them in cold blood five seconds later.Someone is pulling the strings behind the Dream SMP and it's certainly not Dream himself
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	horns

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DAY LATE IM SORRY. I've had a migraine for the past few days and then had to go to work with said migraine so I just haven't been able to post this! This was for Day Five's prompt of "Angels/Demons" and I had fun being vague even if the tags give it away.
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

The fun thing about being a demon is pulling strings. Humans are so easy to mess with. They make all these worlds, with a certain few having the ability to control said worlds. They slay monsters and dragons and learn to fly. Humans are also hypocritical. They say other humans are their friends, they promise to protect them, then they turn around and slaughter them in cold blood five seconds later. Granted, most of this is done in different worlds or when they play different games, but he never gets it. Perhaps it’s because he’s spent his entire life learning how to be the perfect puppet master. He’s raised to be the one writing the script, the one inputting just the smallest bit of chaos into a world, just enough to set off a ripple effect.

This isn’t his first world, but it’s the one he knows will be his best work. He’s spent so long working his way into this group, meeting person after person, playing the part of a friend. He’s trusted and told the rules. No stealing or griefing, no cheating or hacking, no going to the End. It’s a simple world, one he’s sure he’ll have fun causing chaos in. It’s hard at first. There’s nobody that he can whisper to that’ll make sense. Everyone is too close, too tight-knit. If he gets one of them to start a war or try and kill them all, it’ll be brushed off as a joke. Any fighting will wither away in a matter of days, brushed off for something new. 

It’s infuriating how nice everyone is.

Then a teenager and his friends join, a boy by the name of Tommy, his older brother, Wilbur, and Tommy’s best friend, Tubbo. From afar, he can see how much chaos these three can cause. He pulls Dream’s strings, telling him to confine them, to keep them in a little box until they break. Dream is only human, his mind is weak, so he listens. It’s not like he can tell what’s happening, it's not like any of them can sense that someone is messing with their minds. Demons are designed to be sneaky, stronger. Manipulation is done with a wave of the hand and nobody's the wiser.

Tommy and Wilbur hate the restrictions and it makes him grin, all sharp teeth and white eyes. He yanks on their strings as well, putting the idea of _rebellion_ into their minds. Tommy is a lot more bloodthirsty than he ever wants to admit and Wilbur is starved for power, to be known as himself and not the older brother to one of the strongest people to ever exist. They’re so easy to manipulate and it only takes some light suggestions. They’re starved to be something, as all humans are. They want safety, they want a place to sell drugs, they want their discs. Humans are so petty.

He doesn’t need to even whisper in Eret’s ear to get him to stab the rebels in the back, that’s all Dream’s idea and it makes him excited that he doesn’t even have to change anything to get the disorder that he wants. Eret is like everyone else, starved for power. It’s a finite resource, power, and control. Humans never fully have either, no matter how much they want to. They want a lot of things, things he never fully understands. He doesn’t understand material wealth or owning land or having friends. He plays along, giggling and hugging his ‘friends’ back, but, unlike them, his heart doesn’t beat. He doesn’t have the capability to feel connections like humans do. He has one thing that he cares about and it’s one of the stupid, chaotic humans that he doesn’t even need to nudge. 

The wars this world has are brutal and it makes him want more. He eats their deaths up, consuming their lives, and respawns just like they consume food. It makes him stronger, extends his reach, and makes him more powerful. All the while, he plays innocent. He’s their friend, their best buddy. He won’t do anything to hurt them. He keeps pushing and pulling them where he needs them. They’re little pawns on his chessboard. 

He wonders if it’s mean. He is a superior species. Magic comes easy to him, magic that nearly no human can master. He doesn’t even need to touch or be close to someone to get into their minds. If they’re in his eyesight, it’s an open door that they’re not trained in defense against. He’s a predator in a world that humans believe they run. After all, knowledge of the occult is sacred. Demons like him are myths, things humans tell their children to keep them in line. According to everyone on the server, he’s just something the clerics warn them about.

Wilbur sets up an election and his friend is allowed on to endorse them. JSchlatt is just as easy to manipulate. He turns the ram hybrid against his friend with ease, getting him to take over the country the demon helped create. Schlatt banishes his friend and friend’s brother, though it takes a little more whispering from the demon to get him to do so. He learns that Schlatt is surprisingly stubborn, more stubborn than Wilbur had been, even when he suggested to the ex-president that he blow up his country. Schlatt is resilient and he doesn’t like that, so he punishes the ram for it. Schlatt snaps and yells as people he never wants to, drinks and smokes, and works himself into oblivion, all while he pulls the strings.

It only takes a week of these actions for the man’s resilience to give out.

He starts another war, just for fun, and his two favorite puppets die; Wilbur and Schlatt. Tubbo is made the president and George is made the king of the SMP. All the while, he smiles sweetly and plots with his own ‘friends’. They think he’s just reaping the rewards of wars, not that he’s the one causing them. Ghostbur and GSchlatt both avoid them when they can, mostly because he shuts their mouths before they can say a word. Ghosts are trickier than humans. They can’t die, but he can make them eternally suffer. 

Ghosts can’t die, he knows, but they can feel pain.

Gschlatt is the biggest pain in his side, one he takes care of just as quickly as he did when the man was alive. It takes an hour and a half of the ghost being completely submerged in water, drowning without dying, before he becomes meek. He keeps himself invisible and keeps himself quiet, unlike Ghostbur. He also didn’t seem to have his memories which worked to his advantage. The two seem to be friends now, which is cute in a way. It’s cute they think that they were good people, that they liked each other. He sees Ghostbur play music and watches Gschlatt weave shaky flower crowns that always end up abandoned when he passes by. Ghostbur seemed to recognize him but forgot it quickly as he remembered. Good, he doesn’t want him to remember him. Ghosts have a weird sense, they know he’s not human. They can tell by how he leeches off of lives and energy, how he doesn’t eat nearly as much as the rest. It’s why he keeps them quiet, tells them that they’re just thinking weird things and that they shouldn’t tell anyone.

After all, he didn’t need stupid ghosts telling everyone that BadBoyHalo could crush them faster than any of them could blink.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short but I had fun with this one-shot! Comments and kudos are always appreciated so don't be shy!!


End file.
